Lazos
by Ninor-san
Summary: One-shot. Los deseos no sirven de nada si no das algo a cambio. No pairings.


**Tsubasa RESERVoir Chronicle, Digimon Adventure y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Lazos**

No sabe si es su expresión lánguida o la fortaleza extraña que emana su desconfianza, pero una sonrisa confortante surge de sus labios antes que pueda pensar en detenerse; quizá sea producto de la negra carga que este mundo conlleva o la fugaz pena detectada en los ojos azules o, tal vez, es su insoportable semejanza con aquellos que dejó atrás.

Quiere convencerse que esto es lo correcto, no obstante el destino –o lo que maneje su viaje en este momento, se encarga de golpearse cada vez que puede detenerse a respirar. Primero, ese chico; y ahora, el joven extraño enfurruñado a su lado.

— ¿No me crees? —repite, mostrándose poco afectada por la sombra repentina muriendo en la mirada cristalina. Su acompañante elige permanecer obstinadamente mudo—. No tengo porqué mentirte ni poseo el poder para crear o controlar todo esto; de hecho, tampoco llegué aquí por mis propios medios.

El rubio le lanza un furtivo vistazo, incómodo y tenso, dirigiendo su atención al aparente suelo y los dispersos pétalos del cerezo del lugar. —Entonces… —duda, ruborizándose levemente y arrugando el entrecejo—. Si eligiera creerte. —ella amplia la sonrisa, sin revelarse demasiado animada y evitando llevar demasiado conflicto a su expresión amable—. Eso quiere decir que ¿Has venido del mismo modo que yo? Y de ser así ¿Cómo conoces el nombre de este lugar?

Suspicaz. Casi siente simpatía por este extranjero muchacho, aunque la desconfianza siga siendo algo inusual dirigido a ella y no tenga muy seguro cómo manejarla.

— No. —responde al fin—. Vine aquí porque lo quise de este modo, y por eso mismo sé su nombre. —vira hacia él, leyendo en su aprehensión y apostando a ciegas. No conoce nada de él, no se atreve a averiguar más de lo conveniente. Cualquier cosa, aun pequeña, puede desencadenar desastres que no podría solucionar luego.

Se retiene de preguntar qué quiso decir con 'Digimundo', 'Gabumon' y 'Dark Masters', términos pronunciados al verse sumergido en el mundo de los sueños y encontrarse con ella. Quiere creer que se marchará en cuanto despierte o cuando este predeterminado a hacerlo, aunque la pena que engulle su semblante a punzadas le produce tristeza.

Ayudarlo no servirá a su propósito, pero puede arruinar muchas cosas y ya lastimó a muchas personas por su deseo. El no verlo en el futuro le da cierto alivio, mas ¿Incluirlo en su memoria no cambiaría aquello?

— Debo regresar. —musita su acompañante, tensando el puño a su costado y contemplando con fijeza un pequeño artilugio, semejando a los vistos en el país de Piffle—. Pero, tú no sabes cómo marcharte. —sus nudillos se tornan blancos, sin embargo algo le impide intervenir—. Maldita sea, justo ahora que ellos necesitan ayuda…

— ¿Hay alguien que te espera en tu mundo? —inquiere la princesa suavemente. La respuesta en sus pupilas vacila entre un rotundo no y la duda, y la negativa se antepone al salir en un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza. La fiera determinación de sus gestos yace olvidada y la última maldición perdida bajo el fracaso de una pérdida.

Por un momento, se deja llevar al último mundo tórrido en el que estuvo con _ellos _y entiende el porqué del ansiar ayudar a este niño

— ¿Y no hay alguien por quién quieras regresar?

No reparó en el impacto de la pregunta, se limitó a soltarla antes que otra oración peligrosa los pusiera a ambos en mayor riesgo. Por ello, cuando él le preguntó –como arrepintiéndose de hablar así frente a una extraña– de qué servía aquello si no era esperado por un ser amado no pudo responderle inmediatamente.

¿Por qué hacía todo esto si su persona especial no la recordaba? ¿Qué sentido tenía romper cada uno de sus pequeños lazos para proteger uno roto?

— No, no sirve de nada. —arguye, decepcionándolo. Quizá, después de todo, él esperaba otro tipo de respuesta; sonríe imperceptiblemente—. No sirve de nada esperar a ser querido para retornar el favor; o al menos, no para alguien generoso. —sintió la atención del menor sobre ella y percibió el asombro ante su posición, por lo que continuó—. Si los lazos para ti consisten en aguardar a la aceptación de los demás sin hacer algo para ganarla, entonces no son más que deseos imposible de cumplir.

_Imposible. _La voz extraviada del visitante musita interrogante la palabra, pronunciándola agonizante y sin mirarla.

— Y son imposibles porque…—prosiguió con una sonrisa bondadosa—. Para cumplir un deseo siempre tienes que dar algo a cambio, es necesario necesitar para ser necesitado. ¿No es verdad?

Silencio. Su expresión permanece incrédula y el mutismo se apodera de él, a la vez que busca signos de mentiras en las pupilas verdes que nunca hallará.

Lo que el muchacho desconocido hubiera podido pronunciar en respuesta o el modo en el que pudo dar voz a su asombro se desvaneció en impotentes pétalos del enorme cerezo a su lado. No tenía por seguro si estaba destinada a encontrar a ese chico o si entrelazar sus caminos fue lo indicado; pero, realmente esperaba haber contribuido en algo a fortalecer los magros lazos que parecía tener con sus cercanos.

No sabe si son sus ojos cristalizados en tristeza o el enorme peso que parecía cargar bajo sus palabras; resiente a enterarse, aunque fracase, de cómo el azul cielo de su mirar muere en un cálido café y sus palabras se resumen en una frase que no puede dejarla tranquila.

_Si puedo proteger, quiero proteger.  
_

* * *

N/A. Hecho para el concurso 'Tu mundo en mi mundo'. En la línea de tiempo de Tsubasa, se encuentra dentro de la estadía de Sakura en el mundo de los sueños; y en Digimon, durante el lapso en el cual Yamato (o Matt, como prefieran) se encuentra viajando solo. Sí, son Yamato y la princesa Sakura.


End file.
